It's All Coming Back To Me
by Noelle Joi
Summary: It's been almost eight years since Zoey and Chase have spoken to each other due to a big fight in the last months of their senior year at PCA. Fate brought them back together, causing a whole lot of awkwardness.
1. It's You

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

It was a gorgeous summer morning in Chicago, Illinois. A 26 year old Zoey Brooks set her alarm for 7:30 a.m. so she could make her 10:00 interview at Belleview Academy. Before, she worked at PCA as an English teacher but when she made teacher of the year award the Dean, Victoria Edwards, at Belleview offered Zoey a job for almost double her pay at PCA. So she had to at least check it out. Right now she was staying in a hotel until she made her final decision.

Chicago was nice. It was a beautiful city, especially at night. People were friendly for the most part. Zoey wouldn't mind moving here. Although it would mean being away from Aaron Mead, her on and off again boyfriend. Actually, that would probably be a good thing. It seemed as if every time she went out with Aaron she got her hopes up that this time would be different, but they ended up arguing only a few days later.

Zoey went through her process of getting ready. Shower, brushing her teeth, blow-drying/styling her hair, getting dressed (a formal, but cute summer dress with a light knit sweater), and of course her make up. When she was satisfied and she ate her usual breakfast of a bowl of cereal and some fruit she left the hotel room.

* * *

It was 9:38. Belleview Academy was as busy at was in it was in September but it was only July. They were increasing their number of dorms and classes at Belleview and that meant they needed more teachers too. Good English teachers were high in demand. Only last year Chase was an English teacher. But since one of the vice principals quit right before summer break, Chase had the opportunity to apply for Vice Principal and he got it. 

"Mr. Matthews," Victoria Edwards knocked on Chase's office. She was a thin woman, about 5'8" and long red curls that framed her face perfectly. Her smile was straight, white, and perfect. Being almost thirty years old, Chase was surprised that no one had won her heart yet. But Victoria didn't date just anyone. She was very busy and very picky.

"Come in."

"Hi. I need you to do a couple of interviews for me today. I have to go to Milwaukee for a Deans Convention. There's Angela Mills applying for Dorm Advisor, Anthony Hayden for English teacher, and Janice Marcs for Food service."

"Not a problem."

"Good. Their applications are all in this folder. Oh and Zoey Brooks is coming in about ten minutes for an interview for an English teacher."

"I'm sorry," Chase said, "Who?"

"Zoey Brooks. You might have heard of her. She had the teacher of the year award. Supposedly she's an amazing teacher. I offered her a job but she said she didn't feel right taking a job if she wasn't interviewed first."

"Uh...Zoey Brooks? About 5'5", blonde hair, brown eyes?"

"I haven't seen her in person, Chase," Victoria said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I'm good."

"Good. Because if there was a problem between you and her I could forget the whole thing." Victoria raised her eyebrows at him.

Chase thought a moment, "No. There isn't a problem. I just used to go to school with her. That's all."

Victoria shrugged, "Alright. See you later Chase."

"Bye." Victoria waved and left Chase's office. On her way out, a petite blonde stopped her.

"Excuse me?" The blonde said with a slight southern accent, "Do you know where Victoria Edwards's office is?"

"I'm Victoria Edwards. I'm guessing you're Zoey Brooks."

"Yes, I am. You look like you're leaving. Did I get the dates mixed up or something? I thought had an interview today. 10:00?"

"That's right. I accidentally scheduled your interview on the day that there was a convention I needed to be at. I am so sorry. "

"Don't worry about it. Should we reschedule?"

"No, absolutely not. The vice principal, will interview you. Just have a seat right here and his secretary will call you in when he's ready."

"Okay. Thank you." Zoey sat and Victoria walked away.

* * *

10:13. Chase was frozen. He had to interview Zoey Brooks. It had been years since they had seen each other. Heck, it had been years since they had spoken to each other. It wasn't really one's fault. Neither of them particularly wanted to keep in touch after what happened senior year. It really was a stupid fight, Chase thought. 

"Mr. Matthews," Deanna, his secretary called to him on the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Zoey Brooks is here. She's been waiting for quite some time now."

"Alright, send her in."

* * *

The name plate on the door read V.P. Matthews. Zoey didn't even think of the connection as she knocked on the door. 

"Come in." The voice of V.P. Matthews was slightly shaky and slightly familiar. Zoey opened the door and was shocked to see her old friend/ex-boyfriend sitting behind the desk. She stared at him, shocked.

"Chase," was all she could manage to say.

"Hello, Zoey."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have a new story. Finally. I have big plans for this one. Big plans. (Rubs hands together like an evil genius.) Buahaha.

Please Read & Review.


	2. The Interview

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 2-

"Uh, hi. I didn't know you worked here," Zoey's blue eyes pierced into his.

"Well, I do," Chase gave her a tight lipped smile.

"I thought I would be seeing Victoria," Zoey said even though Victoria already told her what happened.

"If it's a problem we can reschedule it."

"It's not a problem."

"Then sit."

Zoey sat. Chase looked at her. Even when she was scowling she was pretty. After that thought, Chase mentally slapped himself. This was a professional interview. He wasn't going to let the past or his lingering feelings for Zoey get in the way of his job.

"So, let's start," Chase said, "Tell me about yourself."

Zoey imagined that it wasn't her former best friend sitting there and took a deep breath, "I teach English for ninth grade and up. I was named teacher of the year last year at Pacific Coast Academy."

"Would you say that you are a good teacher?"

"I must be. I got teacher of the year award."

"Ah yes, that's right." Chase scanned the paper, "Why did you choose the teaching profession?"

"I have a passion for English and I love teaching it to kids."

"What relationship should a teacher and the principal have in the educational process?"

"Excuse me?" Zoey was taken a back.

"I'm reading it off a sheet of paper, Zoey. It's not like I'm personally directing it at you."

"I'm sorry." Zoey said, sarcasm dripping off of her voice. "It should be strictly professional. The teacher should respect their principal and the principal should do the same."

"So you're saying that it wouldn't be appropriate for a teacher and a vice principal to be friends?"

"I didn't say that."

"You hinted at it." Chase said. And then he muttered,"You and your subtle comments."

"I did not hint it, I was not being subtle, and that wasn't an appropriate question for an interview!"

"If a vice principal and a teacher can't be cival with each other than it won't work."

"Cival and friends are two different things," Zoey pointed out.

"I know that!"

The clock ticked loudly. Zoey was silent, silent and fuming.

"Look, Zoey, this is a great oppurtunity for you. You don't need an interview. You've got the job. I just don't want us to be at each other's throats this year."

Zoey still remained silent, staring at him. The clock ticked. So many things ran thru both of their heads. They stared at each other. Finally, she got up.

"No thank you," she said with the amount of sharpness in her voice as there was in a meat cleaver.

"Zoey!"

"Thank you for your time, Mr Matthews," she gracefully stood up, gave him a look of total destain, and left.

* * *

"This sucks," Zoey complained on the phone to her friend Nicole Bristow later as she sat in a booth at the first restaurant she could find. 

"I'm sorry."

"Why does HE have to be my boss?"

"Well, he's not. You turned him down, remember?"

"Yeah well, that could have been a great job."

"And who's fault is that?"

"His!"

"How? Because he works there?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Get real Zoey. This job is the best thing that could happen to you, so I think you should accept it."

Zoey was quiet for a moment. The waiter brought her caeser salad. She sipped her water, "Maybe you're right. But the problem is, I already turned the job down. It would be humiliating crawling back to them."

"Just...do whatever you want Zoe, I've gotta go. Jason's home." Nicole hung up. Zoey sighed. Nicole was the last person that they had thought would settle down and have a family first. They had all thought she'd be chasing down "cute boys" until she was 40 before marrying. _But people change_, Zoey thought.

* * *

The next morning at around eight o'clock Zoey was awakened by the shrill ring of her cell phone. Stumbling across her hotel room, Zoey made her way to the phone and saw it was Victoria Edwards from Belleview Academy. Shaking off her grogginess, she answered. 

"Hello?"

"Ms. Brooks, this is Victoria Edwards. Mr. Matthews informed of the family emergency you had to attend to. Is everything alright?"

"Um... yes," it was said more like a question.

"Good. Would you like to come in today and re-interview with me?"

"Sure."

"Is 10:15 good?"

"Yes."

"Alright thanks."

They both hang up. Weird, Zoey thought, very weird.


	3. First Day

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

_-Two months later-_

On September 3 at 5 a.m. in the morning an alarm clock went off. Zoey immediately turned it off. She had already been awake for a good two hours. It was her first day at Belleview Academy as an eighth grade English teacher and for once in her life, she felt nervous. It had been two months since her interview with Chase. She stormed out, angry and bitter with memories of the past haunting her mind. After she was close to missing out on a huge opportunity for her career, Chase had saved her. When Victoria Edwards asked what had happened he said that Zoey had a family emergency. The next day Victoria called and Zoey went in for the interview with her instead of Chase. She immediately got the job. Later, when Zoey looked for Chase, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was already bright and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, without a cloud in the sky. 

Chase walked around the campus of Belleview that morning. It wasn't PCA but it certainly had its similarities. There was dorms, obviously, classrooms, an infirmary, and the offices. Kids were starting to arrive. New friends would meet today, old friends too. There would be new relationships and new memories made for the kids, memories they would never forget. Just like when he was 15 years old. Memories of Chase's past flooded back to him. Good memo memories triggering funny ones and funny ones triggering bad ones. And they all went back to Zoey. She was in almost every memory he had from PCA. From the day they had met and he collided with a flag pole to the day that they finally started dating to the day that they had found out that they made a terrible mistake trying to date each other. It just didn't work. It could never work.

* * *

7:30 a.m. 

The room was surprisingly quiet. Usually when there's a group of twenty teenagers that are full of hormones and... teenage stuff there's someone talking about someone behind someone's back or some girl flirting with a guy. Or a class clown being a class clown. But not in this class. It was like Zoey was staring at a room full of 42 year old politicians.

"Hi everyone, my name is Miss Brooks. I'd like to welcome you all to your first day at Belleview. Remember, it's my first day too so let's all get to know each other. We need to learn each other's names. So, everyone stand up," Zoey smiled.

No one so much as flinched.

"You," Zoey said as she pointed a girl with wavy Blond hair and big brown eyes, "Stand up and tell me your name and your hometown."

The girl stood up and mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?" Zoey asked the girl.

"I said I miss Mrs. Norman," the girl said with a grunt.

"Who?" Zoey asked.

A boy with curly brown hair spoke up, "She was the old English teacher. She retired last year."

"Oh..." Zoey said, her voice trailing off, not knowing exactly what to say. She sat quietly behind the podium for a moment and then regathered her thoughts. "Well, I'm your teacher now and if you will, please tell me your name and where you are from," Zoey said to the girl.

"I'm Melinda Crestin and I'm from Beloit, Wisconsin."

"Beloit," Zoey started, "That's not too far from here, is it?"

Melinda shook her head, "It's right across the border."

"Okay, well, thank you Melinda, for sharing. Who would like to go next?"

The same curly brown haired kid stood up, "I'm Richard Girourd and I'm from California."

"Oh that's wonderful. Where from?"

"Santa Barbra," Richard replied quickly and sat down.

The introductions took much longer than Zoey had anticipated. In fact, it took up the entire class period. Before Zoey knew it the bell rang and the kids sped for the door. Every single one of her classes went like the first one. It was very odd. This Mrs. Norman must have been a pretty amazing teacher because every single one of her students seemed to have loved her and hated Zoey for taking her place.

At 11:45 it was finally time for her hour lunch. She struggled finding the teacher's lounge even though Victoria Edwards had given her a tour of the whole campus just yesterday. She stumbled through the hallway, lost and upset that her students hated her and missing California more than ever. She looked at every single sign on the door for the teacher's lounge when out of nowhere she ran right into Chase knocking his hot coffee right into her white blouse.

"Ow!" Zoey yelped.

"Zoey, I- Oh, I am so sorry,"a look of surprise and shock hung on Chase's face. He stared at the stained silk.

"It's alright. It's my fault... I should have been looking where I was going."

"Well, I should have too," he rummaged through his pocket, "Here, have a napkin."

"Thanks," Zoey dabbed at her shirt.

"Were you looking for something?" Chase asked.

"Yes, the teacher's lounge."

"Well, I hate to say it but your about a mile out of your way."

"Great. And my lunch hour is half over."

"If you come with me I can show you a short cut, " Chase said. He was out on a limb and he knew that there was a fifty/fifty chance he would get shot down.

"Um..." Zoey started, "I guess."

Chase smiled, "Great. Come on." He tried not to get too excited but he couldn't help it. This was a major breakthrough.

* * *

A/N: Finally updated! I am insane. The end. 

Oh yeah. It would be lovely if you reviewed. :)

Noelle


	4. Break Down

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 4-

"So...about that one day..." Zoey's voice trailed off.

"The interview," Chase finished.

"Right. Um, I should have acted more professional. It was the shock of seeing you after all these years. It was like I couldn't even control what popped out of my mouth."

"It's alright. It was a shock for me also."

"And thank you for giving me another chance."

"Your welcome."

They walked in silence for awhile.

"So, how have you been?" Chase asked.

"Well, I just moved here. It's my first time in a long time being away from California and PCA."

"Yeah it is a hard transition. Wait until you have to drive in the snow."

"I plan on taking the train when it snows."

"Good plan. You can't imagine how many accidents there are when it snows."

"Nope I cant."

More awkward silence.

"Are you still dating that one guy, um, Aaron?" Chase asked, "I've talked to Nicole and she told me you guys were still together."

"We are still dating, kinda."

"Long distance relationships are hard, huh?"

"Yeah, well he plans on moving here next month, so we'll be fine."

"Oh."

"What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Well, you can't tell anyone but-" Chase looked around, "Victoria and I have gone out a few times."

"Ooh. An older woman?" Zoey threw him a teasing smile and for a moment, just a moment, it was almost like old times.

"She is not that old," Chase said, smiling.

"She's like thirty five."

"She's thirty two."

"That's not much of a difference."

"Three years."

"So, Victoria huh? I didn't know she was your type."

"Red head, tall, thin, I think that's every guy's type."

By the time Chase and Zoey were close to the teacher's lounge they were walking a little slower and there was not as many awkward silences. It was seriously like it was old times, like none of that crap during senior year had taken place, like they were best friends again. But of course now they were in their mid twenties and completely different people

"So, this is it," Chase pointed to the sign on a door that said TEACHER'S LOUNGE.

"I guess so," Zoey said, "Thanks Chase. If it weren't for you I'd still be wandering around in the wrong direction."

"Well, I'm always around if you need me."

"I know. Thank you."

Chase smiled and gave Zoey a quick nod and rushed off to do whatever he needed to do. Zoey grabbed a sandwhich and took it back to her classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day Zoey felt distracted. Her mind kept wandering to Chase. What would have happened if they stayed together. Feelings that had been ignored and pushed aside were creeping back up on her now and by the end of the day Zoey felt like a wreck. She drove back to her apartment in a daze and nearly got in an accident about four times. Finally she reached her apartment, her bed, and her soft blankets. She enveloped herself under the covers and let out a huge sob, followed by a river of tears. 

It had all come so naturally back then. They were so close to each other and told each other practically everything. She couldn't pin point the exact day that they started dating but she remembered their first kiss. He had leaned in, like he was going to go for it but at the last second he chickened out and pulled back. So Zoey pulled him back to kiss him and they knocked teeth. It was incredibly awkward but they laughed about it and then Chase finally leaned in for a real kiss. It was the text book definition of perfect.

So, they dated for awhile, enjoying each other and growing closer both as friends and a couple. Then it all just went wrong. It happened so fast. She met Aaron, he had all his play activities, they no longer had time for each other. They had grown apart. Their romance and even their friendship fell apart one night when they had the worst fight of either of their lives. There was a lot of screaming and the ending was the worst. The phrases "I hate you" and "I wish I never met you" were involved followed by slamming of doors.

It seemed like it would blow over, that they could make up and get back together, but they never did.

* * *

A/N: Well, I am in Florida and you all know what happens when I'm in Florida. Stories galore. 


	5. Cafe

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 5-

Returning to work the next day was the last thing Zoey wanted to do. She just wanted to crawl under her blankets with a cup of tea and a magazine and hide. _"But I have to go_, Zoey said to herself,_ I am not going to let my past feelings interfere with how I do my job_." Funny, it was like saying it would somehow make the statement true. She dragged herself out of bed and went through her daily routine of showering, blow drying her hair, applying makeup. An hour or so later she was in black velvet skirt with a silk turquouise blouse. Her hair was pinned back and curly. Once she felt like her appearence was perfect, she was out the door and on the way to the boarding school.

She barely made it on time for her first class. She rushed into her room and her students were all there, kinda staring at her like, "What took you so long, lady?" Zoey smiled and handed out surveys with personal questions. She figured they'd be quicker and quieter than what she had tried yesterday.

Her classes flew by and 3:00 came quickly. It was way easier than the previous day and she was so distracted reading her students' surveys that she didn't here Chase when he knocked on the door of her classroom. He knocked about three times and on the third knock she had finally looked up. "Come in," Zoey said. Chase walked. He wore black pants and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes.

"Hey," Zoey smiled,"How are you?"

"I'm good. How was your second day of school? A lot better than the first one, I hope."

"It was way better. I found the teacher's lounge easily this time."

"That's good. Yeah...so I was wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee."

Zoey raised her eyebrows. Chase read her mind and said,"Not a date. Just a getting to re-know you coffee day."

Zoey thought for a minute. "Alright," she said finally.

"Do you want to follow me or should we just drive together?"

"Um, I've never really been good at following people. I always get lost. So I guess I'll ride with you."

"Okay, I'll meet you by the lobby in about half hour, okay? I've got a few things to do before we go."

"Alright," Zoey looked at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling. Chase smiled his crooked smile back and waved as he left the room.

* * *

It was 3:30, Zoey sat patiently in a chair, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. She suddenly wished that she didn't agree to this. After all, it was so awkward seeing him after holding a grudge for so long and not talking for so long. She hoped that if they did ever become friends again that they would ease into it slowly, not just jump right into it. But this wasn't even jumping, this was a huge plunge. 

"Hey," Chase said finally,"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Zoey stood up and the two walked out the glass door and to his blue Toyota Prius. The warm September breeze blew against their faces and their was a Fall smell in the air, making Zoey feel strangely free and happy. He opened the passenger door for her. Zoey blushed as she sat down, although she wasn't quite sure why. Chase had always opened the door for her, even they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe it was because Aaron had never quite gotten the concept of gentlemanly gestures like that. He never opened the car door for her or held the door open.

"Alright," Chase got in the car," The coffee place I prefer is about twenty minutes away but there is one that I like about five minutes away. It would be quicker if we went to the five minute one but the twenty minute one is better in my opinion. Your choice."

Zoey thought a minute. The twenty minute one would mean spending more time with him. "Um, the twenty minute one, I guess." Zoey said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

_Zoey Brooks,_ she said to herself, _You will not fall for Chase Matthews again._

A/N: Alright, I am writing alot...haha. I'm still on winter break and enjoying it very much.

Just for your information, I don't like Jamie Lynn Spears but I never liked her. I don't not like her because her pregnancy. And I am 100 million percent against abortion. (I am also against pre-marital sex,) I feel bad for Jamie but I still don't like her. Sorry, that was random for some of you. I just got a strange PM a few hours ago talking to me about my feelings about Jamie Lynn, which is bizarre because the only thing I've said about her is how she annoys me. And she does. Sorry if I have offended anyone. It's just my opinion.

Thanks for the review, keep them coming please. :)


	6. Aaron

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 6-

Zoey closed the door to her apartment and locked it. She had a wonderful time with Chase. It was so much like old times that she came close to tears on the way home from the cozy cafe. They had an odd chemistry with each other that neither of them could explain or fight. Zoey moved about her apartment quickly. It was already 7:00. They had talked for more than three hours and she still had a ton and a half of work to do. Make dinner, eat dinner, look over her student's surveys, tidy up the apartment, and call her parents, Dustin, and Nicole. They had all called yesterday and Zoey didn't have time to call back. That brought her attention to the little blinking light on her answering machine. Zoey pushed the message button and it said in automated voice, "You have, three new messages."

"Hi, Zoey, it's Dana. Just wanted to see how you were liking your new job in Chicago. Logan, Jennifer, and I are doing great. Just give me a call back soon, okay?"

"Zoey, it's Aunt Irene. I was wondering if you were going to the family reunion on Saturday October 1. I'm trying to get the menu and the food issues weaved through as I only have a month to plan. Call me back as soon as possible."

"Zoey, it's Aaron. I want to let you know that I'm coming to Chicago sooner than expected. Tommorow to be exact. My plane gets in at Midway at 5 p.m. ...so call me back, okay? Bye."

Zoey pushed her hair our of her eyes, shook her head, and then pressed the playback button again.

"Zoey, it's Aaron. I want to let you know that I'm coming to Chicago sooner than expected. Tommorow to be exact. My plane gets in at Midway at 5 p.m. ... so call me back, okay? Bye."

Zoey dialed Aaron's number. She hoped he wasn't still at work. He always got irritated when she called while he was working.

It rang a few times and just when she was about to give up a male's deep voice answered, "Hey, babe."

"Aaron. What's this about you coming tommorow? Why are you-"

"I'm being transferred early. I already bought an apartment near yours."

"Wow...just...wow," Zoey said.

"Are you happy I'm coming?"

"I am SO happy. It's going to be good to see a familar face." Zoey didn't know why she said that. She saw Chase almost every day and his face was definatly familar. Zoey was suddenly startled by her own thought. Chase! She and Chase finally had started to talk again, get along again. And now Aaron, the reason why they stopped talking was coming to town. Zoey started to feel a little sick.

"...so yeah. Isn't that great?" Aaron was still talking. Zoey snapped back to reality.

"Um, yeah," Zoey said.

"That's great! So, I'll be there tommorow and you can pick me up at the airport."

"Yeah," Zoey said.

"Alright. My plane arrives at 4:30."

"I'll definatly be there."

"Okay, I love you babe," Aaron said.

"I love you too."

Aaron hung up. Zoey sighed. Aaron in Chicago. Tommorow. Suddenly she felt very tierd, forgot all about her chores and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, writing this isn't much of a thrill but I will keep it up. I like writing Aloha Means Hello and Good-bye more than I've liked writing any other story in a looooong time. Probaly since the Reunited days. Those were good days. I miss writing that story so much. Probaly because it was set in Wisconsin. This morning I started crying because I miss Wisconsin so much. That wasn't fun. I haven't been there in TWO MONTHS!**

**Oh yeah, so I'm going to be on former fanfic writer CallMeMaddy's newish radio show. Well, actually I don't know how new it is...But anyway I'm going to be on it on Wedensday at 5 pacific time. The link is in my profile, so check it out. Mark it in your date book. Haha, dates. **

**Noelle Joi**


	7. O'Hare

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

**-Chapter 7-**

The school day went by much too quickly for Zoey. She was dreading going to airport. Not that she didn't want to see Aaron, but, she hated that airport. It was so confusing. Chase came in Zoey's classroom at 3:00, when she was packing up.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you," Chase said.

"What's that?" Zoey asked without looking up. She didn't have time. She was already running late.

"Could you take me to the airport, my car is acting up and I have to pick my grandma up for my grandfather. He's sick and in a nursing home and my grandma's got an odd rash that prevents her from driving for some reason. She tried to explain it but I told her I didn't want to know."

Zoey laughed,"That's actually really convenient."

"What? That my grandma has an odd rash?" Chase asked.

"Um, no. That you need a ride to the airport. I'm going to the airport right now."

"Really? What for?"

Zoey blushed a little, "Aaron called last night. His plane gets in at 4:30."

"Oh," Chase said. Zoey expected him to say something negative or snide about Aaron like he used to but he refrained. "My grandma gets in at 6:30. I hope that's alright."

"It should be fine. Aaron and I can eat dinner or something while we're waiting for your grandma."

"Yeah, sure," Chase winced at the sound of Aaron's name.

"Well, we have to get going if I'm going to make Aaron's plane," Zoey grabbed her keys and a white blazer.

"Yep, let's go." Chase held the door open for her and walked with her to the parking lot.

The ride to the airport was a rather quiet one. Zoey felt a little awkward so she turned the radio on. Chase helped Zoey get around the O'Hare Airport. He knew it well because he flew in all the time to visit his grandparents when he was younger. Chase stood against a wall while Zoey waited eagerly for Aaron to come out. At exactly 4:27 Aaron come out, carrying a black brief case, talking on his cell phone. Zoey smiled and waved. He held up his finger, as if to say, "One minute. I am on the phone."

Zoey frowned and looked at Chase. He held his arms crossed tightly to his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Be nice," Zoey mouthed.

"...No, no! I didn't order that. Well tell him to send him back or I'm calling my lawyer," Aaron swore and Zoey cringed. Finally he hung up.

"Hey, honey," Zoey smiled.

"Hi, babe," Aaron sighed.

Chase cleared his throat and Aaron glared at him. He dropped his briefcase, dipped Zoey and kissed her with passion. Zoey looked a bit shocked when the kiss broke. "Wow," was all she managed to say. It came out breathy and soft.

"I missed you, baby," Aaron smiled at her, casting Chase a sideways glance as he pulled her into another kiss. Chase looked away, wanting to punch him in the face.

Zoey was glowing, Aaron was smirking, and Chase was glaring at Aaron like he wanted to murder him.

"Chase Matthews," Aaron held out his hand to shake with him, "Good to see you, man."

"You too," Chase said through gritted teeth and shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"I work with Zoey. My grandma's coming in from Philadelphia today so Zoey and I just carpooled."

"You didn't mention that you and Chase work together," Aaron said to Chase.

"I didn't? I would've sworn I-"

"You didn't," Aaron cut her off, "So how long are we waiting for Grandma?"

"Her plane gets in at 7:30," Zoey replied.

"I have reservations for Milano's for 8:00."

"Milano's?" Chase asked.

"Yeah."

"They have great spaghetti. The only thing is...Zoey HATES Italian food."

"What? No she doesn't?"

"Um, actually, I do," Zoey said quietly, "Plus, I thought we could just get a bite to eat while we're waiting for Mrs. Matthews."

Aaron scowled, "I guess. Just let me get my luggage."

"Alright, we'll be up here," Zoey said.

"Come with me," Aaron whined.

"I've got to talk with Chase."

"Whatever," Aaron went down an escalator to the baggage claim. As soon as he was out of sight Chase opened his mouth to say something.

"Chase!"

"Zoey, I can't-"

"Think of how well we've been getting along."

Chase was quiet and than calmly he said, "I can't explain it. But there is something about that guy that just...drives me up a wall."

"That can't be safe," Zoey said lightly.

"I'm sorry," Chase said after awhile, "I'll be nice."

"Thank you," Zoey smiled at her friend.

A couple minutes later Aaron came up the stairs and the three old friends went to a nearby semi-casual restaurant.

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go. Reviews are lovely. 


	8. Apologies

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

**-Chapter 8-**

"So Chase, how's single life been treating you?" Aaron asked. He had ordered a beer and had already drank the entire glass.

Irritated, Chase replied, "I wouldn't know. I've been dating Victoria Edwards. She's the principal of Belleview."

"Ah, the vice principal dating the principal. Classic. Only normally it would be the female looking up to the male, not the other way around," Aaron said obnoxiously.

"The fact that Victoria has a higher rank job than I do doesn't bother me. I don't see why it would bother you," Chase snapped.

Zoey took a bite of her salad. She knew better than to get in the middle of their soon to be argument. It was just like old times. The two lashed at each other for awhile longer. Finally Aaron stood up, put his work coat on and grabbed Zoey's wrist.

"Let's go, Zoey. I can't be around this guy."

Zoey nodded and put down her fork. Aaron already had stomped out of the restaurant. Zoey broke free of Aaron's grasp for a moment and ran back to her friend. "I'm really sorry Chase."

"It's alright. Grandma and I will catch a cab. I just can't be around that guy."

"I understand."

"Zoey!" Aaron called her name, stern.

"Bye," Zoey said.

Chase didn't say anything. He couldn't.

* * *

The following morning Chase entered his office, exhausted. His grandmother's plane arrived with a two hour delay. She also refused to leave the airport without her usual order of a strawberry strudel and white mocha coffee. And she drank really, really, slow telling Chase all about the new rash she discovered on her "heighny". It was both disturbing and tiring but he loved his Granny.

"Good morning, Chase. There's a few kids with referrals. They aren't being accused of murder or drugs so can you deal with them? I've got to run a few errand's," Victoria popped her head in the door.

"Of course," Chase smiled. "Oh, and good morning to you too."

Her green eyes sparkled and she returned the smile,"I'll see you later." He enjoyed the electric vibe between them. It was hard to belief such an extraordinarily beautiful girl like Victoria Edwards would fall for an average guy like himself. He felt privileged and very lucky to be dating her.

A hesitant soft knock vibrated Chase's door.

"Come in," he said.

* * *

Normally Zoey would be hoping the school day would go very quickly. She didn't enjoy teaching most of her classes. They were still bitter about losing their old english teacher. But today, Zoey hoped the day would drag out for awhile. Aaron was supposed to pick her up. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, but he was still in a funny mood about Chase and she really didn't feel like dealing with his attitude.

Around noon, during her lunch break, she decided to pay Chase a visit, figuring it was the least she could do after she practically ditched him at the airport.

She said hello to his secretary, and knocked on the door to his office. There was a bit of shuffling, incomprehensible murmuring, and a few loud clunks.

Finally she heard Chase say, in a strange tone of voice, "Come in."

Zoey entered the room and spotted Victoria Edwards, her red hair a bit mussed, her lipstick smudged. Next to her was a frazzled Chase. Zoey recognized the look spread across his face, he was lovestruck. It was very obvious that they had been kissing.

Dumbfounded, Zoey couldn't think of anything to say. In fact, she had altogether forgotten what she had even come for in that brief moment.

"Hi, Zoey."

"Ms. Brooks," Victoria nodded.

Zoey's tounge felt like sandpaper. "Hello," she finally spat out.

Nobody said anything for awhile. The moment they shared was the very definition of awkward, on several different levels.

Finally Victoria collected herself, becoming the classy woman she usually portrayed herself as and headed toward the door,"You'll get me those papers, won't you Chase?"

"Um, sure," Chase wasn't as good at playing cool.

"Bye," Victoria said.

"Bye," Zoey said.

"Bye," Chase looked like he was about to wet himself.

"So..." Zoey started.

"I'm sorry," Chase said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. In fact I'm the one that was going to be doing the apologizing. I'm very sorry for Aaron's behavior yesterday, Chase. It was inexcusable and I felt very ashamed to be with him while he was insulting you," Zoey said.

"There's no reason for you to be apologizing for him. He should be doing the apologizing," Chase replied.

"Yeah, like that would happen," Zoey muttered. It was more of an angry statement about Aaron rather than a retort to Chase's comment.

Chase had a million things to say to that, but decided to bite his tongue,"Well, I accept your apology. I'd love to talk more but I really need to get back to work."

An image of Chase and Victoria together flashed through Zoey's mind and suddenly she felt a rush of jealousy and protectiveness run through her,"Alright. Have a nice day."

* * *

A/N: Finally updated. Huge gap. Please forgive me. My dad's dating a 20 year old.

Peace, Noelle.

Reviews would be very nice right now.


	9. Dinner & The Sears Tower

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 9-

Aaron forgot to pick her up after work so Zoey took a bus home. Zoey walked into her apartment and in her kitchen, was Aaron on the phone and making some kind of meat. Zoey cringed. He was making dinner. Aaron was so convinced that he was such an amazing cook when the truth was, his food tasted like 10 year old sewage. It was a horrible.

"Hi honey," Zoey said.

"Shh...I am on the phone!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Ok," Zoey walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter. Aaron grabbed it from her.

"Don't eat anything, I'm making dinner."

"Fine," Zoey groaned and walked to her bedroom. Aaron was in one of his moods again. Zoey flipped on the TV and looked through all of the channels. There was nothing on worth watching.

"Zoey. Dinner's ready," Aaron called.

"I'm coming," Zoey called back. "What are we having?" Zoey walked in the kitchen.

"Roast Beef and mashed potatoes. Set the table," Aaron ordered.

"Ok." Zoey got two plates, two sets of silverware, and two cups.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Setting the table..." Zoey was starting to get irritated.

"There should be one more place setting here."

"What? Why?"

"My friend Sara is coming by and-"

"Your friend _Sara?_ You've been in Chicago for about 24 hours and you already have a friend named _Sara_?

"It's business."

"Well fine." Zoey crossed her arms bitterly. Aaron was known for flirting with his business friends.

"You know what never mind. You don't have to set another table setting, you won't be joining us."

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked.

"You heard me. I'll be eating alone with Sara."

"This is my apartment!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Who paid the deposit?" Aaron threw Zoey a nasty look.

"You are unbelievable!" Zoey grabbed a jacket and slammed the apartment door behind her.

* * *

Zoey walked out of her apartment building and immediately ran into Chase.

"Hey, Zoey what's up? I was just going to stop by."

"Not much," Zoey took a deep breath. She was still really mad at Aaron but she knew she needed to calm down so she wouldn't upset Chase. "I was just going to go out for dinner. Aaron has a business friend coming over and he made dinner."

"Enough said," Chase laughed. "Well, I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do something cool before dinner?"

"Cool, like how?" Zoey asked.

"You'll see. Let's just hop in a cab."

Zoey thought of how she had to grade papers and make her lesson plan for next week and about a million other things to do. And she thought of Aaron and how ticked off he would be if he knew she was hanging out with Chase. But she decided it was worth the risk. Zoey smiled, "Okay!"

Chase was able to call a cab. They got in and gave the driver the street address. The traffic wasn't too heavy and the sun was just about to set. It was beautiful outside. A crisp 65 degrees with a light breeze.

"So where are we going?" Zoey hated surprises.

"You'll find out in a minute. This is our stop." The cab slowed down and Chase payed the driver.

"Where are we?" Zoey asked.

"Look up," Chase replied.

Zoey looked up and saw the Sears Tower, the tallest building in the United States.

"Whoa, are we going up there?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded, "That was my intention. You aren't a true Chicago resident until you've seen the Sears Tower at Sunset. It's amazing."

"Well we'd better hurry. The sun's going to be down in, I'd say, twenty minutes or so."

Chase paid for the tickets to go to the skydek. There was a five minute educational film and then he and Zoey were on an elevator that took about 45 seconds to go 103 floors.

"Whoa, I'm getting dizzy," Zoey smiled and without even trying she grabbed Chase's left shoulder for balance. Chase looked surprised at first and then smiled warmly at Zoey.

"It's ok," he said as he took her other hand, "It's almost over." Just then, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Immediatly there was the view of the beautiful city and the pink-orange-yellowy sunset.

"Whoa," Zoey breathed as she made her way to the window. "This is incredible."

"It is. The view never ceases to take my breath away." Chase smiled down at Zoey.

The two friends walked around the entire skydek, looking at different parts of the city, reading the random facts on the walls. When the approached the end of the circle they came to a little store.

"Oh, Chase I love gift shops. Wanna look with me?"

"Sure," Chase followed Zoey in the quiet little store.

They looked at the books, post cards, and t-shirts. Chase stopped and was reading some funny bumper stickers and Zoey wandered off to a different section.

She found a little crystal figurine of the Sears Tower and was fascinated by it. A few moments later Chase followed.

"You like that?" Chase asked.

Zoey nodded.

"Well why don't you get it?"

"I already looked. It's way too expensive. Aaron would kill me if I bought this little thing for 50 bucks!"

"Ahh..." Chase gazed at the little figurine.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, are you ready to eat after that? Because I am starving!"

"Sure!" Zoey smiled.

"Ok cool, I'll meet you over by the bathrooms. I'm gonna buy a few post cards."

"All right."

* * *

"I think this might be the best pizza I have tasted in my entire life," Zoey took a bite out of her stuffed pizza.

"I'd have to agree with you."

After a moment of eating in silence Zoey said, "Thanks for doing this for me Chase. I was having a pretty bad night. You made it so much better."

"Anytime," Chase took a sip of his coke and reached into his pocket, "I have something for you."

He held out the crystal sears tower figurine. Zoey's mouth dropped open.

"Chase! I can't believe you got that for me! That is so amazing!" Zoey got up from her seat and hugged her friend.

"Nah, I'm really not that great. You deserve it Zoey. I'd get you the world if you wanted it," Chase whispered.

Chase stood up and pulled Zoey into a hug. Zoey kissed his cheek gently.

"You are an amazing friend," she whispered.

"You too," Chase whispered back, "I'm so glad you are back in my life."

Zoey smiled. The waiter brought the check and then Chase walked Zoey back to her apartment.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I totally have great plans for this story. It's all flowing now...and it's about time! NOELLE IS GETTING HER GROOVE BACK!! Well, hopefully.

Love ya guys.

Noelle Joi


	10. Past Memories

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 10-

Zoey walked upstairs to her apartment and hesitantly entered. She wasn't sure if Aaron had gone back to his hotel or not. A huge part of her hoped that he had gone back to the hotel. Zoey looked around. It was quiet. There were about a hundred dirty dishes in the sink, but it was quiet. And his keys & coat weren't on the counter. Zoey breathed a sigh of relief and put the leftover pizza in the fridge. She decided she would get to the dishes later and walked into her bedroom. She flipped the light on, changed clothes, and set the sears tower figurine on her bedside table. When she climbed into bed she laid there looking at the figurine. It was beautiful. Zoey stayed awake for awhile thinking about her night with Chase. It was the most enjoyable night she had had in a long time. But now it was back to reality. She was dating Aaron now, but somehow, Zoey fell asleep thinking of Chase.

Chase laid awake thinking. His mind wandered to the past, when Zoey was dating Aaron at PCA. It was the night that ruined their friendship.

* * *

_PCA 2009: Senior Year_

"_Hey guys, this is Aaron," Zoey said. "We're going together now." Zoey nervously laughed._

_Aaron shook Chase's hand and you could feel the tension in the air. But it wasn't just because Chase was jealous of him, he knew something about Aaron, something that no one else knew. He felt a feeling of protection rise up in his bones. He knew he had to tell her, but how?_

_xxx_

_"Zoey there's something I need to tell you," Chase said._

_"Make it fast, I've gotta go meet Aaron, Zoey grabbed her purse and headed to the door. _

_"Just wait," Chase grabbed her shoulder gently._

_"Ok, fine," Zoey said with a laugh. "What's up?"_

_"Do you remember last year when I was telling you about how this guy was being abusive to one of his girlfriends?"_

_"Yeah," Zoey's expression turned serious. "When you walked in the wrong dorm room by mistake."_

_"Right, and I never saw the guy again. Or at least I never recognized him, I still feel awful for not calling a RA," Chase stammered. _

_"Is there a point to this?" _

_"Um, yeah. I really don't know how to tell you this."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_"It was Aaron, Zoe. The guy I saw was Aaron." _

_xxx_

And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: Short Chapter. But a short chapter is always better than no chapter...thats what I always say. Besides, that seemed like a good place to stop it. =)


	11. Shattered

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 11-

_"It was Aaron, Zoey. The guy I saw was Aaron," Chase said cautiously._

_"What?!"_

_"It's true, Zoey. It was him."_

_"You must be thinking of the wrong guy, Chase. Aaron is the sweetest guy I've ever met."_

_Chase took a sharp breath in, feeling like he was punched in the gut, "Zoe, I know what I saw. Please just trust me. I don't want you to get hurt." Chase went to put a hand on Zoey's shoulder, but she quickly drew back, causing Chase to feel even worse._

_"Chase, are you sure this isn't just your jealousy talking?"_

_"Um, excuse me?"_

_"Aaron told me that he thinks you've had a little crush on me," Zoey started._

_"Um, what?" Chase said again. He felt his cheeks getting hot, both from anger and embarrassment._

_"It's cool Chase, but I really like Aaron right now. And I still want to be friends with you."_

_Chase was quiet for a moment._

_"I don't think we can," he whispered. "At least not for now."_

_"Chase-"_

_"Who does he think he is, talking about me behind my back?"_

_"He was just observing, that's all."_

_"I don't care if he was observing. That's a load of crap."_

_"I can't believe how ridiculous you are being!"_

_"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one who is believing some guy you've known for like a week over your best friend that you've been friends with for FOUR YEARS!"_

_Zoey didn't say anything for awhile. She just stared at him, as he stared back at her._

_"I need to get going," she finally muttered._

_Chase opened his mouth to say something and then changed his mind, "See ya later." He exited quickly and slammed the door behind him._

* * *

On Sunday mornings Zoey usually slept in as late as possible, then she would make waffles, and spend the rest of her day grading papers and listen to singers with light music like Delta Goodrem or Aslyn. Even though it sounds a bit boring, Zoey would enjoy those simple Sunday mornings more than anything.

This particular Sunday evening was different though, Zoey woke up to what sounded like smashed glass.

She sat up and saw Aaron next to her bed. She looked down to the ground, and there was the beautiful crystal Sears tower figure in bits spewed across her bedroom floor.

Zoey tried to choke back an angry sob, "Aaron, what is the matter with you?" She could tell by the look on his face that he broke the figurine intentionally.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? Staying out late with Chase, eating pizza, and letting him buy you expensive gifts?"

"How do you even know about that?"

"My dinner ran short, so I went down to find you, only to see you coming back home with Chase."

"It was a friendly night, Aaron," Zoey lied.

"You know how I feel about that guy!"

"So what? Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't be friends with him."

"You can't see him anymore, Zoey," Aaron told her.

"You know what, Aaron? I'm just a little bit sick of you telling me what I can and cannot do!" Zoey yelled, gazing at the broken crystal. Zoey got out of bed on the other side and slipped on a pair of shoes so she wouldn't cut her feet.

"I'm your boyfriend, Zoey-"

"Not anymore, Aaron. We're done. I don't want in this relationship anymore!" Zoey said bravely. "Now you can either get out, or I will call the police and let them know I have an intruder."

"You don't mean that Zoey," Aaron said. He went to kiss her but Zoey pulled back, so he grabbed her wrist and jerked her so close to him she was nearly on top of him. "You can't leave me, not after everything I've done for you."

Zoey smacked him, hard, across the face. "GET OUT!"

In shock, Aaron released Zoey's wrist. "You'll be sorry," Aaron warned. "You will be sorry." He slammed the bedroom door behind him and then the front door. Zoey stood there in shock for a minute, tears rolling down her face.

Shaking, she walked out to the front door and locked it. Instead of grading papers she collapsed on the couch in front of the tv for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: Two more chapters. I am gonna just try to finish these last four stories and then I have a surprise for you guys! :)


	12. Lonely Days

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 12-

Fortunately, Zoey didn't hear another word from Aaron since the break up. The days flew by quickly and before she knew it the Chicago radio stations were playing Christmas music. The department stores were putting up their Christmas trees, along with some wreaths, red bows, and snowflakes. The Christmas season had returned, which would normally make Zoey happy, seemed to make Zoey even more depressed. She was so unsure about her letting Aaron go, and what the whole "You'll be sorry," thing was about.

It also didn't help that Chase hadn't talked to her since their excursion to the Sears Tower. At first she didn't mind it because she wanted some distance from everyone and everything after the break up.

But after awhile Zoey started to think that Chase was trying to avoid her. The only time she saw him was when she was walking over to the teacher's lounge and even then, all he did was nod to her a hello. Sometimes he wouldn't even acknowledge her. It was very odd, considering before he was the one to reach out to her before.

Maybe he found out about the break up and no longer had a need to reach out to her. Though, she had no idea how he would've found out. It's not like she had any friends that she actually confided in.

Christmas Eve was a lonely night for her. She didn't have the money to fly home and no one was coming to visit from Louisiana.

After she talked to her mom, her dad, and Dustin on the phone she decided to try and call Nicole.

She got the answering machine but didn't leave a message. Nicole was probably hosting a party with her husband and kids. Or maybe she was at a party.

It seemed as if everybody in the world was having a better time than her.

Zoey closed her eyes and wished for a different life. She went into the medicine cabinet and found the Tylenol PM. She took three capsules with every intention to sleep until school was back in session.

* * *

Finally, on January 3rd Zoey returned to school and got out of her poisonous apartment. Her students were actually beginning to grow on her. Some of them were sort of sweet. Things were looking up a bit. After all, teaching and making a difference was her sole purpose in coming to Chicago. That, and the higher paycheck.

At the end of the day one of the secretaries in the office told Zoey that Victoria wanted to see her. Zoey reluctantly made her way to the office. In the back of her mind, something told her she shouldn't be worried. But the human part of her was thinking the worst.

Zoey knocked on the door this time, hoping she wouldn't walk in on her and Chase making out. That was a picture she still couldn't get out of her head.

"Come in," Victoria said. "Oh, Zoey, take a seat."

"Michelle said you wanted to see me," Zoey said a little more nervously than she wished.

"Don't worry you aren't in trouble," Victoria smiled warmly.

"Oh, good," Zoey returned the smile.

"I just wanted to commend you on your amazing job so far. The students seem to be taking a liking to you."

"It was hard at first because the didn't want me, they wanted their old teacher."

"Yes, Theresa really worked well with the kids and she knew some of them since preschool."

"That explains it," Zoey said.

"Anyway I wanted to re-assure you and let you know that we'd love to have you next year too, and many years after that. We have the contracts ready but you don't need to make your decision until mid-March."

"Ok, I will think about it," Zoey said, although she planned on quitting and going back to California.

"Good," Victoria held her hand out and Zoey shook it.

That is when she noticed it, the stunning round cut diamond engagement ring on her ring finger.

Zoey frowned as she felt a wave of sadness hit her.

"You're engaged?" Zoey asked.

"Yep, on Christmas Eve," Victoria's smile widened.

Zoey felt like she was going to be sick.

"Congratulations," Zoey said quietly.

"Thank you."

"Well, I'd better get going. I have tons of papers to grade."

"Right, enjoy your afternoon," Victoria said.

Zoey numbly exited the office and rushed back to her classroom.

Any ounce of hope she had that she and Chase would ever reunite as more than friends was just thrown out the window.

* * *

A/N: I really hate this story.


	13. Apology Accepted

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

-Chapter 13-

As Zoey was cleaning up her desk in her class room she turned on her ipod in an attempt to drown out the thoughts that were running through her mind. The music didn't help though, Zoey pictured the broken Sears Tower figurine and couldn't help that she felt very much like it, shattered. Her hopes were shattered. And she missed Aaron, even though she probably shouldn't.

Then she thought about the even more torturous thoughts. While she was sitting alone on Christmas Eve watching The Brady Bunch Christmas Special, Chase and Victoria were probably sipping wine, celebrating their engagement. Just picturing it made her want to vomit.

But she continued to picture Chase and Victoria happy and together, torturing herself. It was pathetic, and Zoey knew it was pathetic. It's not like she and Chase were super close anymore. So they went on top of the Sears Tower and ate some pizza, big deal! It's not like that could make up for the years that went by in silence.

It was ridiculous and childish for Zoey to think that Chase would still be in love with her after all those years.

Zoey heaved a huge sigh when she noticed how late it was and stuffed all her papers into her bag. She would have to finish up at home. Zoey walked out of her classroom and flicked the lights off. About two seconds later she ran into someone.

"Zoey," Chase looked startled.

"Hi," Zoey tried to smile at him.

"You're working late," Chase pointed out.

"You too," Zoey retorted.

"I had a meeting," Chase said.

"Oh."

"So how are you? I haven't really talked to you in awhile."

Zoey sighed,"Ok. I guess. I'm thinking of moving back to California."

"Why?" Chase asked, looking worried.

Zoey shrugged,"I'm just not happy here. I hate the snow. The kids are warming up to me but I can tell most of them don't like me. I don't have a social life. I just want to go home."

"Those feelings pass Zoey. The snow can actually be really fun. The kids will get used to you. And you can hang out with me anytime. I don't have much of a social life either, you know."

Zoey was quiet as they walked to the parking lot.

"Do you want to get some coffee and catch up? I have been so preoccupied with the break-up and Victoria getting engaged and everything, you and I haven't really talked in awhile."

"What?" Zoey asked, shocked.

"I guess you hadn't heard," Chase said glumly.

"No."

"I found out that while I was dating Victoria she was dating this other guy named Darin. I found out about him shortly before she got engaged. Needless to say we aren't seeing each other anymore."

Zoey let out a deep breath and laughed.

"Thanks, thanks alot Zoe. It is good to know that you find my peremeating heartbreak humorous," Chase said sarcastically, even though he was smiling a little himself.

"No, no. I'm not laughing at your heartbreak. I'm laughing at myself," Zoey said as she got out her keys.

Chase motioned for her to come over to his car.

"You can ride with me. We'll just go over to Starbucks, ok?"

"Sure. But anyway, Victoria just told me that she was engaged, so I kind of assumed that she meant you proposed to her, and I sort of freaked out."

"You did?"

"Kind of," Zoey said. Ok, that was a major understatement. "But really, I am sorry Chase. Are you ok?"

"I guess. It was more of a physical attraction with her, I mean she is smart and beautiful but she's just not someone I can see myself with for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, I get that. I broke up with Aaron a couple of months ago. For real this time."

"Really?"

"Yep," Zoey said. "And Chase, I really wanted to apologize for everything that happened between us all those years ago. I should have listened to you about Aaron."

Chase shrugged,"You know what they say, love is blind."

Zoey groaned. "Yes, but you were my best friend. I should have listened to you. That would have saved us from years of not talking to each other and me being involved in an abusive relationship."

"If all that didn't happen, we wouldn't be here today," Chase said as he pulled in to Starbucks. He smiled at Zoey. "Apology accepted Zoe."

Zoey smiled.

"Well, what do you say we go in there and really catch up?" Chase suggested.

"That would be wonderful," Zoey smiled.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter and I am done.

After that I will finish Lost and I am retiring. Writing for this tv show is no longer fun for so many reasons.

-Noelle


	14. Proposal

They were starting over, they were a couple now. There was no chance of an affair. They spent their day working and their nights getting to know each other again. Taking walks in Grant Park, watching old movies on the weekends. It was like they were kids again. Yet it was so much better the second time around. Zoey had never been so attracted to Chase, in every way. Chase knew that this time he would never let her go, no matter what.

It was a late October afternoon when they were taking a walk downtown Chicago. The leaves were falling like rain, the sky was gray and the temperature was a comfortable sixty-eight degrees. Chase and Zoey walked hand in hand on a path by their favorite park. Towering trees with golden and crimson leave above them, they reached a bench facing a creek. It almost seemed like it was hidden. The skyline was distant, as were the sounds of the city. It was quiet, it was secluded, it was a place only the two of them knew. They came to this spot often, cappuccinos and apple donuts in hand. It was their favorite spot in the fall. Chase couldn't think of a better place to ask a more important question.

"Oh, it's so pretty here. Even though we come here so often, it still takes my breath away," Zoey said comfortably laying her head on Chase's shoulder.

"Yeah, I love it too, Chase said, he hand trembled a little. He was nervous. He was pretty sure she would say yes but there was a chance that she wouldn't.

Zoey rambled about her classroom and plans for Thanksgiving.

"I was thinking we could go to your house for Thanksgiving this year. Last year I went home and my Aunt Ida burned the Turkey and there was a house fire. I really want to see your family again."

"I was thinking we could maybe invite both of our families over to my apartment this year," Chase suggested.

"Oh, wow. That would be intense. Haha, and I would be doing the cooking?" Zoey asked with a teasing look.

"I would help you of course," Chase said, "And it would be the perfect time for us to announce our engagement."

"Our engagement?" Zoey was totally caught off guard, lifted her head from Chase's shoulder and looked at him.

He kneeled down on one knee and looked into Zoey's brown eyes, "Zoey Brooks, please say you'll be my wife." He pulled a white gold band with a round diamond and held it to her.

Zoey blinked back tears, "Of course I will." She couldn't really say more as she allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. She put her hands on his rugged face and pulled his lips to hers.

It was the beginning of what was always supposed to be. Chase thought about their past and the time they were apart. It all seemed like it didn't matter all that much anymore. The feelings of joy and positivity were back in his existence. It was all coming back to them.


End file.
